


Blood Bag

by wormingbook



Series: Taste [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Jungwon best leader, M/M, Ni-ki is there but barely, Read at Your Own Risk, Sungwon - Freeform, a bit of sexual undercurrent, but nothing actual sexual, canon compliant but kind of au?, it's complicated - Freeform, since y'know Sunghoon is a vampire, the other members are asleep but they're all there, vampire!Sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormingbook/pseuds/wormingbook
Summary: "Hyung, bite me," Jungwon says out of nowhere, now looking at him.The statement is so sudden that Sunghoon couldn't stop the onslaught of thoughts flooding his mind. He can take the younger right then and there. Hold him against the wall and lock him in place. Let him sink his teeth into the space between his earlobe and collarbone and take his fill.//Or wherein Park Sunghoon has a family curse and now he's a vampire and he doesn't know what to do. Good thing he has a reliable leader.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Yang Jungwon
Series: Taste [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159418
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	Blood Bag

[Jungwon]

Jungwon jolts awake when he feels someone clamp a hand on his mouth. His own hand immediately grips the wrist of the assailant's hand and he almost pulled a move he learned during his taekwondo years when suddenly, the assailant speaks.

"Jungwon-ah, it's hyung," Sunghoon said in the darkness, voice close to his face.

Jungwon blinks in confusion (he's already wide awake) and loosens his hold on his hyung's wrist. Sunghoon emits a relieved sigh and Jungwon taps Sunghoon's wrist to release him.

"Keep your voice down and follow me," Sunghoon instructs before removing his hand. Jungwon blinks at him. "Please," his hyung adds after looking away several times.

Jungwon nods after awhile and proceeds to stand up from his bed. They tiptoe across the room until they finally close the bedroom door behind them. They make it to the living room and are surprised to see Ni-ki sleeping on the couch.

Sunghoon looks like he's contemplating deeply while staring at Ni-ki although Jungwon doubts he's actually looking at their maknae. His hyung has an air of uncertainty around him which is unusual. Sunghoon is the embodiment of calm and collected and although he gets embarrassed and shy, he's never insecure and uncertain. Especially around Jungwon, considering they've been around each other for quite a long time now.

Jungwon will not say that they're very close friends but they know each other too well already because of years of being around each other and because of their similar personalities. Still, they're not very close friends. So whatever may be the reason Jungwon's here tonight, it's probably because he's the leader. Which means whatever Sunghoon will say, it affects the team.

Jungwon tucks the blanket around Ni-ki properly and waits for Sunghoon to be ready.

"We can't... Not here. Can we go to the restroom?" Sunghoon asks, looking everywhere but at Jungwon while fiddling with his fingers.

Now this is really becoming weird and concerning.

Still, Jungwon nods his head quickly in hope to deliver the message that he's taking this seriously. Whatever this is.

They both walk towards the restroom and once inside, Sunghoon locks them both in.

The restroom is more spacious than average so it's not very constricting for Jungwon. Sunghoon checks the door several times to make sure it's lock and then motions awkwardly for Jungwon to go inside the shower stall.

Jungwon raises both his eyebrows at that.

"It's... ugh, please, Jungwon-ah, just humor me," Sunghoon groans weakly, face on his palms.

If this is anybody but Sunghoon, Jungwon is sure he's getting pranked. He discreetly checks the restroom to make sure there are no secret cameras. 

He found none.

Sighing, he goes inside. Sunghoon follows suit and close the glass door.

Now this is awkward. Jungwon has never showered with anyone before and he certainly doesn't want to start now. Especially in the middle of the night.

"Uh, hyung?"

Sunghoon takes a deep breathe and then holds Jungwon on both his shoulders, eyes lock on him. Jungwon feels his heart stutters at the sudden attention but he quickly shakes his head.

"I have something to tell you," his hyung says seriously. 

"I sure hope that's the reason you brought me here and not to, I don't know, shower with me or anything," Jungwon says in one breathe. He's embarrassed so he gets sarcastic.

Jungwon expects Sunghoon to smile like he always does. A slow smile with his eyes crinkling. Jungwon's used to that smile. However, his hyung remains tense and serious and Jungwon suddenly feels the gravity of whatever Sunghoon's gonna say. It's definitely something serious and something big.

"Hyung, what is it?" He finally asks, voice low and serious. 

"Jungwon-ah... I'm a vampire."

Silence ensues.

They stare at each other for a long time. Jungwon realizes at the back of his mind that this is the longest time they've hold eye contact but he brushes that thought off.

Finally, Sunghoon lets go of his shoulders and slumps against the glass wall, suddenly tired.

"You don't believe me. Of course. I wouldn't believe myself as well if I'm in your situation," Sunghoon says, running a hand through his hair.

Jungwon blinks several times, speechless and dumbfounded. How do someone reacts to that statement?

"Uh, ahem, uh... Hyung?" 

Sunghoon sighs heavily.

"I'm a vampire, Jungwon-ah. For about a month now."

Wait. What?

"What?"

Sunghoon slides down the glass wall until his seated on the tiled floor and hugs his knees to his chest.

"It's sorta a family curse, I guess. It skips generations so the last time someone in the family became a vampire, it was my grandparents' great grandparents from my dad's side. It happened when I hit 18. Or 19, in Korean age standard. Technically, when I officially hit adult.

I didn't wanna believe it at first, especially because I can still taste and enjoy food. But after two weeks, I felt a sudden craving. It's... It's different than I've ever felt before. It's another kind of hunger, one that cannot be sated with food. I called my mom and she cried on the phone. She didn't think the curse was real. Dad knew it's real but he thought me and my sister will be skipped as well. They ended up fighting.

I didn't wanna believe it myself so I pretended everything's okay. But then I'm getting weaker and more tired everyday. It's a blessing our promotions are over..."

Silence follows them again. 

Jungwon has nothing to say. It sounds like an elaborate joke but minutes pass and Sunghoon still hasn't said a word, nor looked at him.

Jungwon takes a deep breathe. Okay.

The reason Sunghoon told him this is not because he needed a friend to confide in. If that were the case, he would've gone to Jake, Jay, or Heeseung. No. What Sunghoon needs right now is a leader. He's afraid how this will affect the team. He's looking for his leader's guidance.

Jungwon nods and lowers himself so he's crouching in front of Sunghoon. He places his hand on the latter's shoulder and squeezes it lightly.

"Hyung, have you told anyone else besides me? Managers or staffs?"

Sunghoon stares at him, surprised.

"You... You believe me?" 

Jungwon nods. He honestly has no reason to believe this but he has no reason not to as well. And his hyung looks so distraught so it must be... true.

Sunghoon's face is a mixture of shock, incredulous, relief, and pain. Jungwon's afraid his hyung will tear up so he squeezes him again.

"Anyone else aside from me?" He prompts again to which Sunghoon shakes his head.

"No one."

"Okay. Um, aside from the, err, craving, was there anything else that changed?"

Sunghoon ponders for a moment.

"Everything else is normal. But when the cravings started, I feel cold all the time and the sun feels uncomfortable. It feels like I'm sick," Sunghoon explains.

"So it seems like nothing has really changed, except for your appetite."

Sunghoon nods in affirmation and they both get quiet again.

"Should we tell the managers?" Sunghoon asks in a small voice after awhile. Jungwon tightens his grip on Sunghoon's shoulder in response and shakes his head.

"We can't."

They both know that Sunghoon will be kick out of the group if the managers and higher ups know but they left it unsaid. Jungwon will not let that happen. Not on his watch.

"So you need blood. Can you drink animal blood?" Jungwon inquires, trying not to imagine it. He feels like gagging otherwise. 

Sunghoon shakes his head.

"I tried it. It made me even more sick."

Jungwon chooses not to ask how he tried it. He'll spare himself the details.

"Have you tried human blood before?"

Once again, Sunghoon shakes his head.

"It didn't ever came into my mind that I'm gonna need... that. Until yesterday. Jay accidentally cut himself on the knife while cooking and..." he licks his lips, "and my mouth watered... And I ran away," he finished with a small shake of his head. "That's when I tried animal blood. But I can't keep it down."

Jungwon takes a few minutes to let the information sink in. A part of him, the rational and logical side of him, thinks this is not real and that his hyung is just tripping him. However, his leader side, the one who always thinks of the team first and the one who keeps a lookout on all the members, is telling him to fix this. Whatever this is.

"Do you ever feel the urge to... to attack anyone?" Jungwon asks after awhile. It's an offensive question, to be honest, but it's necessary. Plus, he knows that Sunghoon understands why he must answer this.

"No, not yet. I can... I'm still fully aware of my thoughts and actions. But my dad said that if I can't get human blood in my system, my control would slip... I don't want that to happen."

Jungwon nods in understanding. It's just like what they say about vampires in movies or books. He sits on the tiled floor in front of Sunghoon and shakes the cramp from his legs. 

"So taking everything you said in consideration, you officially turned on December 8th last year. Today is the 13th of January. You said you felt the craving after two weeks, right?"

Sunghoon nods.

"So that's around... around Christmas? And now it's been three weeks or so from Christmas and you're still able to hold out. Hmmm... I'd say you probably need human blood once every month to make sure you won't slip. Right?"

[Sunghoon]

Sunghoon blinks in astonishment at Jungwon. He can't believe how calm his leader is taking this. When Sunghoon found out, he had a panic attack and almost went home. Only the extensive practice and rehearsals for the year-end presentations kept him sane.

And now, his leader is speaking about this rationally. Saying that Yang Jungwon has the strongest mentality in the group is the understatement of the century. Sunghoon doubts something could ever shake his leader.

"Hyung?"

Sunghoon starts at the sudden voice and sees Jungwon eyeing him weirdly.

"Sorry, yeah, still here. I can't believe how well you're taking this," he says in full honesty.

"Believe me, I am having a mental breakdown right now. But that won't help anything so I'll save that for later. So. Blood once a month?"

At the mention of blood, Sunghoon feels his mouth waters again. It's truly disgusting but he feels anything but disgust right now. He tounges his canines to make sure they haven't grown like yesterday at the sweet smell of Jay's blood.

Sunghoon flinches when Jungwon gingerly touches his chin with curious eyes.

"Hyung, your skin is cold," the younger says distractedly and then taps Sunghoon's lower lip twice with his thumb.

Sunghoon opens his mouth obediently and forces himself not to flush in embarrassment. It's better to just let the younger do whatever he wants when he's curious with something. Sunghoon gets embarrassed when he's the center of his leader's curiosity so he looks anywhere but at Jungwon's face.

Jungwon, on the other hand, prods the older's mouth here and there. He checks his teeth as if looking for something.

"Can you make your fangs grow?" Jungwon asks but doesn't let Sunghoon answers as he continues his inspection.

After awhile, finally satisfied and curiousity sated, the younger lets up and release Sunghoon's chin.

"We can't tell anyone about this. Not now, anyways. We should probably tell the members once we've worked up a routine on how to deal with this. Definitely not telling anyone outside our team," the younger explains while fiddling with a button on Sunghoon's pyjamas. The close proximity makes his teeth ache so he clamps his mouth shut. He desperately wants the younger's prodding fingers back in his mouth. Maybe he can gently graze his teeth and—

Sunghoon shakes the thought off his head and swallows thickly.

Jungwon got lost in concentration for a long while. Even his fiddling finger stops moving and just stays there, holding the button. He's looking somewhere over Sunghoon's shoulder but not really seeing.

Sunghoon lets him be. He can't believe how reliable Jungwon is being right now. He's been debating for over a week now if he should tell someone. Maybe Heeseung. Or Jake. Or Jay. But then he can't stomach it if they react differently or worse, will not believe him. 

He knows he's being unreasonable. He knows his teammates and friends will understand. Even help him. But Sunghoon can't bring himself to do it.

And then he sees Jungwon who just came back from a meeting with the managers for their schedule. That's when he thinks he should probably tell their leader. He thinks it over for a week until he finally works up the courage to do it. 

And now here they are. It's exhilarating having the younger's attention solely on him. Even though Jungwon is younger than him, he acts mature. Not exactly like an older brother. More like an equal. It's disorienting and assuring at the same time.

"Hyung, bite me," Jungwon says out of nowhere, now looking at him.

The statement is so sudden that Sunghoon couldn't stop the onslaught of thoughts flooding his mind. He can take the younger right then and there. Hold him against the wall and lock him in place. Let him sink his teeth into the space between his earlobe and collarbone and take his fill.

He would taste delicious, no doubt. Someone like Yang Jungwon would definitely taste delicious with his adorable face, sweet voice, and strong mindset. He would taste like courage.

Sunghoon licks his lips and feels his canine teeth elongate. 

"Hyung, your eyes are glowing red."

The voice of his fantasy cuts through the haze in Sunghoon's mind and he blinks back several times, trying to reign himself in.

What is he thinking? This is his precious friend and dongsaeng. His teammate. 

Sunghoon recoils away from Jungwon as if burned.

"No," he rasps weakly despite the desire coursing in his veins.

"Sunghoon-hyung, you need it. No one else knows. No one else can know. It would be more dangerous if you slip up. And I can take you down if necessary since being a vampire apparently doesn't make you stronger like in books or movies. I can handle it, hyung. Once you're not on the verge of slipping up, we can talk more on how we can handle this. Right now, I'm not letting you in our bedroom with the other members until you're fully yourself."

It sounds logical. It sounds like something his leader would say. Screw him and his rational mind. Sunghoon didn't tell him this to make him a blood bag.

"Jungwonie, don't do this," he begs as he backs away. He can't believe he walked himself in this situation. Maybe he should've just kept quiet. Pretend his sick and let his parents take care of him instead.

And now, Jungwon is offering himself. His temptation personified. Sunghoon should've foreseen this. He should've known Jungwon would arrive to this conclusion. Heeseung and Jay will kill him if he ever harms their precious baby brother. He _will_ kill himself if he hurt Jungwon.

"Park Sunghoon," Jungwon calls heavily. Sunghoon flinches at being the receiving end of what they secretly call his 'leader voice'. 

It's rare for him to use this tone, heavy with authority and finality. He has never used it lightly and usually just lets the members do whatever they want. He only uses it when he needs to set his foot down to get the members to focus on the situation at hand or to let the staffs know what's best for the team.

"You are my older brother and I respect you for that. But this is not a request. I am not speaking as your younger brother or friend or teammate. I am speaking as your leader. You came to me because I am the leader and because you want the best for the team. I do, too. This is the only plausible solution right now and you know that."

They go quiet after that.

Sunghoon knows it's true. They both know it's true and it's the safest route right now. 

But still... this is Jungwon. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Sunghoon whispers softly even as his fangs stays elongated and his eyes glowing red.

Jungwon's face softens.

"I can handle it, hyung. Trust me. I trust you, too," the younger answers kindly.

"I don't trust myself."

"I trust you enough for the both of us. Come on, hyung, let me take care of you."

Several moments pass and Sunghoon surrenders himself to his instincts. Instincts he haven't know until now. He can't fight it. Not when he's fighting alone and Jungwon is on the other side. He still thinks this is wrong but he can't win against his desire and the younger.

He stands up slowly and Jungwon follows, looking at him expectantly with his gorgeous wide eyes. 

Sunghoon holds both his forearms and walk them back until Jungwon hits the tiled wall directly under the shower head. 

"If I... If I can't stop, I need to know that you can stop me," Sunghoon says, his hands slowly traveling from the younger's forearms up to his broad shoulders.

"I can," Jungwon answers and his unwavering confidence calms the storm inside Sunghoon. 

He cups Jungwon's face and sighs at the sight of his cute face. He's really, really cute. And he tells him that each time he can. He kinda wanna bite him before out of cuteness. Maybe that should've been his clue that he's a vampire.

Sunghoon leans forward and rests his forehead on the younger's own forehead, breathing in his scent and closing his eyes. He can smell everything that makes him Yang Jungwon. He licks his lips.

"Where can I?" 

"O-on the neck? We don't have any schedule for three days and I'm wearing turtle necks these days..." Jungwon trails off when Sunghoon releases his face and moves his hands. His left hand weaves through the younger's hair to hold his head while the right hand slides down his neck and collarbone, his thumb massaging the area underneath his earlobe.

Jungwon shivers and Sunghoon presses himself forward so there's no space between them. Sunghoon presses his cheek against the younger's own and breathes deeply. 

This close, he can hear his leader's erratic heartbeat, can smell his curiosity tinged with fear, can smell his trust and loyalty, can smell his submission.

The monster in Sunghoon wants to ruin him.

But Sunghoon isn't a monster yet. He didn't hold out for several weeks only to give in. So he locks the collar around the monster's neck and holds the leash. He's the master and he will not be its slave.

He presses tender kisses on the younger's cheek and on the corner of his mouth. Jungwon gasps at that and Sunghoon clamps down the urge to swallow that gasp and anything that comes out from the younger's mouth.

Sunghoon presses one last kiss on the tip of the younger's ear and whispers a soft _thank you_ before moving down to his neck.

Jungwon shivers once again and Sunghoon pats the back of his head several times with the hand already buried there before taking hold of the younger's hair and pulling it lightly to expose his neck more. His other hand moves to hold the younger towards him so he's cradling him in his arms.

His mind is screaming for him to sink his teeth immediately. To drink and drink until he's drunk on everything that's Jungwon.

But Sunghoon pulls at the leash in his mind and instead press a kiss on the spot where he'll bite.

He stays like that for several moments. Once he breaches the skin, there will be no turning back. He wants to mourn.

Sunghoon jolts when Jungwon's small hands wraps around his torso.

"I'm with you," Jungwon whispers.

With his eyes burning, he bites down.

[Jungwon]

Jungwon shuts his eyes and resists the urge to push the older away. His hands fists the older's pyjamas in pain.

It hurts. It hurts so much he wants to cry. And he's not really a crier.

But then the teeth retracts and the pain subsides. Sunghoon licks the spot with kitten licks before clamping his mouth on the wound and just _slurps_.

A long, low moan escapes the older and Jungwon wants to hit himself for blushing. He stays still and a few moments pass. It's not so bad if he doesn't think about anything. 

But it's hard not to think about anything. Not when he's hypersensitive everywhere. He can't believe his hyung is really a vampire. Even though he believed his hyung, it's different when presented with the truth.

Jungwon closes his eyes and decides not to think about it. For now.

But then a knock sounds through the door and Jungwon stiffens, eyes flying open. Sunghoon hasn't notice, too engrossed on slurping and moaning on his neck.

"Hyung?" It's Ni-ki.

Jungwon hits the shower switch and cold water cascades down on both of them. He yelps at the sudden temperature and switches it to hot water.

"Sho-shower... _ah!_ " Jungwon groans loudly when the older bites down again, just beside the previous wounds. Pleasure swoops down on his stomach going lower and lower and Jungwon quickly switches the water temperature back to cold, panting heavily.

"Hyung?" Ni-ki calls again. 

Jungwon doesn't trust himself to speak and busies himself with thinking about sad things. 

_Global warming. Penguins dying. Three-legged cats. Zombie Apocalypse..._

Wait. Zombie Apocalypse doesn't really sound that bad.

Jungwon feels himself getting weaker and dark spots begin dancing in his vision. That's his cue to stop the older and so he taps him on the back. He just hopes Sunghoon will listen because Jungwon doesn't have the strength to pull a taekwondo move right now.

"Hyung," he calls. No response. "Hyung, too much," Jungwon whines.

Sunghoon pulls back immediately, blinking back into his senses. The water washes away the little blood on his lips and Jungwon sighs in relief, slumping against the wall.

Silence engulfs the both of them, only the running water can be heard. 

"Jungwon-ah?" Sunghoon calls, eyes dilated but otherwise back to normal and fangs retracted.

"I'm... I'm okay. I thought I'm gonna have to fight you," Jungwon answers, tired and depleted. He just wanna curl and sleep into oblivion.

"You should've stopped me sooner," Sunghoon mutters in shame and moves the both of them so Jungwon's leaning against the glass door and the water spray is no longer hitting them.

"It's okay. How are you feeling?" Jungwon asks as the older switches off the shower.

"I should be the one asking you," Sunghoon answers and then, to Jungwon's surprise, sweeps him off his feet and carries him in his arms.

"H-Hyung..?" Jungwon calls in confusion, his face warming. He's glad to know he still has enough blood left to blush.

"You're cold. I'll draw you a bath," the older answers without looking at him and pushes the glass door open to exit the shower stall.

Jungwon closes his eyes. He doesn't feel cold. He feels numb. And uncharacteristically weak. He can't even feel the pain on his neck. He nuzzles his face into the older's shoulder. Whatever. He'll worry about that in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Sungwon fic and I speed-write this in five hours so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Open to constructive criticisms. Please be kind.
> 
> Also, tell me if you want a part 2. I kinda wanted to write more but it's getting tooooo long. So just comment if you want a continuation. I'll gladly write it wink wink.
> 
> Feedbacks make me happy :)


End file.
